4th of July
by kamiko159
Summary: Fourth of July has come again and it seems fireworks isn't the only thing going off... FAIL!Summary is fail story is better rated M after Chapter 2 yaoi! USxJapan don't like that don't read after chapter 1... yeah...


**Fourth of July, ahhh how that day brings joy to my ears. Yes I'm an American and yes I have my point of view of the country but I'M FREAKING PROUD TO BE AMERICAN!**

It was the fourth of July. Any American knows what that means. Independence of the United States of America from Britain. But to two individuals it's something better.

Alfred and Emily, better known as America and Ameriko, were walking on up to the mansion Alfred owned just outside Washington D.C. and with the cheerful squawk from his pet eagle, named Washington ironically or not, the two entered the gate.

"What do ya think ma did for our birthday Alfie?" Emily asked her elder brother.

"Beats me. We'll just have to see huh Emi."

"Uh, what about us eh?" A female voiced asked.

"OH! Char how long have ya and Mattie been there?"

"We've been with you this whole time." Charlotte, or known as Canako, replied to her sister.

"The party is for our birthday too you know." Matthew, or known as Canada, piped up.

So the four then reached the door. Alfred then reached into the pockets of his jacket to find the key. In the meanwhile Charlotte noted that the lights were off but by that time the door clicked and opened.

"Anyone here?" Emily asked flipping the lights.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" A crowd cheered.

"Welcome home you four." A young woman came up to them giving a hug for each.

The woman was about Emily's height her hair was a darker sand than Alfred's but lighter than Matthew's and her eyes were a light lavender like Mattie's but a little more blue. She had on a teal dress that reached just below her knees and despite the warm weather she was wearing knee high boots. She had a curl that look much like Nantucket but it had the little curlicue that Matthew had.

"Thanks ma. Ya know fer the party."

"And how is my youngest?" The mother asked.

"Very well. Thank you."

"HEY AREN'T WE HERE FOR A PARTY! I EVEN BROUGHT THE BEER!" Mikkel, known as Denmark, piped up from nowheresville thus earning a smack on the head from Ruben, known as Norway.

"As Mikkel was, going to say. Happy birthday you four. It took us a while by plane to get here and all." Geir, known as Iceland, said.

"What the punk said." Mr. Puffin said but earning a shut beak.

"Wait… the Nordics are here too?" Alfred asked stunned by said five.

"We br''ght ya g'fts." Berwald, whose name was Sweden, said, "R'ght m'wife?"

"I'm not your wife Su-san!" Tino, who was Finland, countered to the taller male, "But most of Europe is here even Yao and Kiku showed up."

"Kiku…" Alfred muttered.

"Somethan wrong?" Emily asked.

"Oh it's nothing."

"Good to see you Arfred-san." A soft male voice said.

"KIKU!" Emily said hugging said Japanese male.

"Nice to see you to Emiri-san." Kiku, the country of Japan, said trying to loosen her grip on him. "Prease ret go… cannot breathe."

"Sorry. Just like to squeeze ya that's all."

So as the party commence everything was beginning to get set up. It started first with an oh-so-amazing game of Dance Dance Revolution, a game that Kiku, Alfred, and Gilbert, known as Prussia, were almost evenly matched at. At the tie breaker round Kiku chose the one that he knew by heart on extreme mode. "Butterfly Upswing Mix".

"Ready for a charrenge Arfred-san?" Kiku asked getting ready.

And after the songs started Alfred knew he was dead because Japan was FACING THE OPPOSITE DIRECTSION and already had a 25 combo and wasn't missing a beat… he even seemed to be doing a dance to it. But at the end of two rounds Kiku was victorious.

'Curse him being player one.' Alfred thought. 'But watching him do those girly moves was cute.

But after a few chugs of Danish, German, and English Beer, along with some vodka, the party was getting wild. Francis, known as France, had stripped himself down to nothing but a rose on his vital region. Arthur, known as England, was in his 'Pub and Go' outfit… which was a small apron, some cuffs on his arms and neck with black ties, and near knee high black socks. Feliciano, who was Italy Veneziano, was bugging a drunken Ludwig, known as Germany, who wasn't caring because he was going to let loose in 3… 2… 1…

"VHY AREN'T VE HAVING ZE GREATEST TIME OF OUR LIVES!" Said German announced to the party catching everyone's attention even that of Heracles, the country of Greece, who was asleep.

And with that announced Ludwig then passed out from a little too much Danish alcohol and the party got rowdy again with Ruben being the DJ, wait where did a turntable get into that… oh yeah Ruben's magical. But after some dancing… and stripping from some other guests it was time for Mrs. Jones to bring out the cakes.

"Elizabeta!" She called, "Can you carry out Matthew's and Charlotte's cakes for me?"

"OK Mrs. Jones." Elizabeta, the country of Hungary, replied happily.

And she carried out said cake. The America twins had, of course, an American flag on it and it says in teal writing 'HAPPY 35th BIRTHDAY ALFRED AND EMILY!' while the Canadian twins had the Canadian flag with lavender writing saying 'HAPPY 26th BIRTHDAY MATTHEW AND CHARLOTTE!' and as the song was sung both pairs of twins got the honors of cutting their slice of cake. But they spent more time throwing said cake at everyone than eating it. Mrs. Jones made a quick get-away because her kids did this every year. And even Sakura, Nihonko Japan's twin sister, was in the mess. But by the time there was no more cake people suggested that they opened their presents.

And after wiping the cake from their hands the four siblings walked to the sets of presents. Tino was the first to hand a present to the four of them. America got some of the comics he had been looking for, for the longest time, Emily got some of the magazines that only LA girls like her would like, Canada got his own comics that he wanted, and Canako got… well let's keep that a secret from the yaoi brigade. Berwald then gave wooden baseball bats to the America twins and hockey sticks to the Canadian twins.

"Th'y ar' m'de fr'm the str'ng'st wo'd in Sw'den." Berwald mumbled.

"Translation Tino?" America asked.

"He said 'They're made of the strongest wood in Sweden' so they won't break easily." Tino translated.

"Eh?" Charlotte asked amazed. "I love hockey and Canadian's play rough."

And as the pair of twins got their presents they seemed to like them more and more. And soon the party winded down and everyone agreed that they need to go home and shower and the American twins had already talked Matthew and Charlotte into staying th night. As Mrs. Jones got her kids to clean up the cake she asked them to step outside. In the far distance America said he could see Hong, which is Hong Kong, with fire-crackers.

"This is my present you four. Happy birthday."

"Thanks mom." The four said as the fireworks started to go off.

**FIRST CHAPTER WHOO! OK yeah it's short and there's some grammar mistakes but still. I'm going to write some more but it won't focus on the day it's going to be AlfreKiku-ish and yeah soooooo I know i need to work on Ravenhearst manor but oh well.**


End file.
